fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Turdaewen
Yes Yes, thanks for fixing that little part. I still like how you were able to write your own profile in 3rd person; like it's a wikipedia article or whatnot. :-! Tommy-Vercetti 18:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Thanx! Actually I kinda copied that from other user profiles in wiki and other wikia pages... Just seemed fitting, for a wikia contributor. XD Turdaewen 18:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I could never even hope to do that, because I don't see myself like that. I guess any user can make their profile whatever they want, since they aren't technical wikipedia articles on someone. Maybe it's because I don't really like talking about myself in general, so I tend to keep to my interests moreso than anything else. Tommy-Vercetti 18:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) A quick question Hey, I don't want to keep spamming up your talk page, but I couldn't help but notice your avatar is perfectly in the space. I've asked this before, but how do you do that? Everything I tried, resizing, new pictures, the works, always leaves me with a white bar on one of the corresponding sides. It's so annoying. Some people have the same problems as me, but yet others seem to make it work. I'd like to know. Hey, as a fellow writer myself too, if you ever wanted to talk more about it, like, I'm really curious about you do write and all that, is there anywhere else I could contact you? Like I said, don't really want to keep posting on here and taking up your entire page.Tommy-Vercetti 20:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Have you tried changing the dimensions of the of your avatar? Just looking at Turdaewen's it looks like a portrait picture that was made square by adding the red bars on either side. Your picture is probably a bit taller than it is wide, and that's where the bar comes from (the same thing happens to me). You could try putting on some borders to make it as wide as it is high, or try cutting off a bit of his chest. I don't know if you've tried that, but you never said you did or didn't, so I thought I'd bring it up.--Fullmetal Fan 20:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : :When I first came here, I cropped, resized it, everything and it always came out like that. So, yeah, I'd like to know what she did to make it like it is. Tommy-Vercetti 22:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's just like Fullmetal Fan said: I constructed a image that would fit the dimensions, so it wouldn't deform. It's actually a temporary image, since I'm trying to have a better edit of it, just didn't have the time, yet. ::And, yes, all of you can contact me if you want to! My e-mail (and MSN) is raquelgontijo@gmail.com. You could send me an e-mail and I'll forward you my facebook and stuff.Turdaewen 01:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was thinking, but I could have sworn I tried that already. I'll try it again. So for your email, does it work with MSN messenger or just email? I could do either one. Tommy-Vercetti 19:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) It works as MSN... it's even easier to talk to me through msn than through e-mail, in fact. Turdaewen 23:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. I added you already though, so I thought you just hadn't signed on yet. Tommy-Vercetti 23:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am, but my msn hasn't shown any invitations... O.oTurdaewen 23:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Should I send it again? Maybe you could add me instead, since it's not coming in on your side. Mine is juststo4@hotmail.comTommy-Vercetti 23:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ling cameo image How come you removed that image of Ling's cameo in the 1st anime that I uploaded? Was it just unnecessary or something? Because it didn't respected the rules of images on articles: - The image was, first of all, very low quality; - It was unecessary, considering the size of the article, making the overall visual of the article crowded and making it hard to read; - And in order to put up an image, it has to be "cannon". Even though that image from FMA 1 looks like Ling, there's no proof that it was intentionally a "Ling Cameo". It might be, or it might not be and, therefore, it's strongly discouraged to put up an image in such terms. But the main reasons are the first two. And, please, try to talk about articles in the articles Talk pages, instead of the user's page. Things concerning contents of a specific article should be open for discussion/clarification to all users and this discussion page is more directed to personal things. Turdaewen 17:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) New Guidebook What guidebook is this, exactly? You're sure it says "many"? I mean, I guess it makes sense for them to have married in 1917, but I wonder if the "many" just refers to the two in the photograph. CorbeauKarasu 03:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It's the last guidebook, the one that was released now, on July 29th. It's called "Fullmetal Alchemist: Chronicle". The Timeline shows Ed and Winry get married in 1917 and that they have "many children". There's an implied sense that they indeed had more than the both showed in the epilogue picture. For future reference, this a scan of that guidebook's page: http://www.image-share.com/ijpg-820-69.html I'm still waiting for the complete scans of the guidebook to add the new info stated there. ^^ Turdaewen 03:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ?? Uh, have you watched my video? Could you get back to me about it? It's been awhile.Tommy-Vercetti 13:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Are you there or not?Tommy-Vercetti 13:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... :( It's just that I've been studying a lot and forgot to answer you... But, yes, lets see if we meet at msn sometime so I can comment on your video! ^^ I've watched it and liked ir quite a lot. ^^ Turdaewen 14:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been signing on, but I never see you pop up or even online...Tommy-Vercetti 13:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to find you online, either. I'll see if I enter Saturday afternoon. Turdaewen 14:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, the last time I popped up to ask if you were there, all I got was you disconnecting right in my face. Tommy-Vercetti 20:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I had problems with my pc and was reinstalling a bunch of stuff. When I came back on, you were gone. :( Turdaewen 17:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Why are you changing the meaning of the word "secondary" for? Leave the articles the way they were. I know you are going to say that I've only been here a few days but however, I've roam this wiki ever since. This is an encyclopedia, not your world. Any errors or poor grammar is spotted is alright to fix, but leave the articles the way they were. I don't care what the meaning of the new worlds you put in Alphonse Elric articles. The articles are well written enough so LEAVE them the way they were and ONLY write stuff that are nessessary, not to just change stuff and edit them because you like it, this isn't your site. McCrillisNsiah2 19:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hold your beans! You don't have to attack me just cause I've questioned one of your edits. First, YOU were the one who came and change the articles that looked fine to put words you though were better: it wasn't me who put deuteragonist for Al: it was already there, stablished in the article for a while. The reason why I undid your edit is that this word is correct to state Al's role in FMA, as well as saying Roy is the tritagonist (and, yes, he's a protagonist just as well as Ed and Al, in a lesser level then both), meaning: those words were put there precisely to define their 'position' and 'level of importance' in the series and, therefore even MORE accurate than saying they are either protagonists or secundary characters. More than that, secundary characters is different then 'supporting role": secundary characters is a statement reserved to characters that are not directly involved in the main course of action in a story, meaning a "secundary character" would be someone like Lan Fan, and not Al. Forth, you've putted simply the word "secundary", not secundary character or secundary protagonist (something that, as far as I'm concerned, doesn't exist), which made the article look senseless. We, the regular editors of this wikia, don't mind at all if you're new here or not: we care about the quality of your edits. And we don't undo your edits cause 'you have change it and I don't like it". IF one of your edits were undone, they have been undone so for a reason, so, before you come barking at our talk pages, try and ask yourself what could have been wrong about your edit and, IF you cannot find out what, then come and ASK us. Nicely. We may even come to the conclusion that you were actually right! But that is NOT going to happen if you act stubborn, begin "sword fights" with the contributors and being rude in people's talk pages. Turdaewen 20:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The matter has already been taken care of in CK's page. I apologizes for my bersek reaction as I really thought that secondary means that the second main character appears in many episodes alongside the main protagonist itself. That was just what I thought, didn't mean to be too opinated like that. McCrillisNsiah2 20:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I once again apologize and promise to ask for help when I don't know how the meaning of the term flows with the characters' recent appearances in a story. McCrillisNsiah2 20:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) No worries! I know its hard to fit in to a new crowd, especially when you're not personally talking to people and only rely on words. ^_~ And this is a Wikia that is way more demanding then most Anime wikias, since the regular contributors really do care in making it a real, serious and in-depth Enciclopedia of FMA, so most people have issues when they first join us, coming from wikias that don't have that sort of policy. But if you keep your mind open and a healthy/light attitude, you'll fit in just fine! ^_~ And welcome to FMA's Wikia! If you have any doubts, worries or simply want to discuss something, fell free to look for me. Turdaewen 21:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) No concerns at the moment as of now. I keep roaming this wikia to see any errors and mistakes and in return I'm right to ask for help or any other users. Cheers. McCrillisNsiah2 21:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I was not joking about writing a letter to the author of FMA, soooo you like riza? 02:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC)AnyaFuijiwara I do like Riza, as well as many other FMA characters and Arakawa's characters. I'm a big fan of Arakawa's, actually and I own a site about her works. Turdaewen 02:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) She is my favorite character, do you beleive in royai?AnyaFuijiwara 18:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC)AnyaFuijiwara What do you mean, if I believe in Royai? lol I support Royai, but I don't believe in anything other than what has been stated by Arakawa. I don't pretend to know what Arakawa's thoughts and feelings are. XD In a symbolic level, they are couple, which doesn't mean they are in love with eachother or that there's more to them that what was written in the series. There might be or might not be and only Arakawa can really know that. ^_~ Turdaewen 18:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I wrote my profile in third person as well! Can you Check it out? (If I write to Arakawa again I will ask about Royai)AnyaFuijiwara 19:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC)AnyaFuijiwara Don't do that! Arakawa is a busy woman and she works very hard. She has her manga to draw and two small kids to look after. Many people have asked about this before and we haven't had a straight answer. Maybe even Arakawa might not be sure about it herself, so, save yourself the trouble. Turdaewen 20:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) *GULP!* yes ma'am! she has two kids? wow.....she just moved to number one on my role modles list!Analise Fuijiwara 00:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I would like to apologise. My thought span is generally in concentrations of different parts of an article, such as different sub-headings, which self-admitidly do appear to come off as making it look like a competition. An you'll have to excuse the crude repetition of editing, courtesy of my younger cousin. Please accept my apologies. - Lin Yao Lin Yao 09:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. And please excuse my sharpness, sometimes I can be very acid. Turdaewen 13:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Corbeau's unresponse... Hello! I thought I could ask you something, seeing as though you're one of the regulars on this wiki. Recently, just under the last week, CorbeauKarasu has been editing, but responding to none of my messages. I understood if my accounts activity irritated the admin, but I've cleared that up, it's more that he hasn't been responding at all. Is there anything I can do. (I am a newbie to this wiki) Thanks, Lin Yao 04:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, Lin Yao, that usually happens when the reason of the reversions CK is doing on your edits was already explained beforehand. If you guys have talked about a particular course of action and that situation remains the same, he usually is not going to repeat himself. Since I don't know what it is that you were asking him, what is the problem or anything like that, I can't say much, but it's rather rare for CK to be unresponsive when it's not the case I've putted. Turdaewen 12:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey - Don't worry, CK has already explained the situation to me. "I no really understand this language! Bye-bye!' - Lin Yao 08:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay! |o| Turdaewen 20:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Why are you deleting my contributions? Why do you keep deleting my contributions?Dethklok91 (talk) 02:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Because you're not following the Policies of this Wikia. You edited a bunch of articles, but your edits were undone by the Admin of this Wikia (who doesn't just "undo things he doesn't like": he always have a reason to do so). Whenever your edits are undone by regular/older contributors of the wikia (and even more so by the Admin), the right thing to do is, if you don't agree with the "veto", put the subject up for discussion in the articles' talk page, so that every contributor can participate and state their reasons and opinions. Not just 'keep changing the articles until people get mad and tired of changing them back". You're doing what's called a "editing war", which is something that is frowned upon in all serious wikias. In fact, I've already putted up my reasons why I think those infos shouldn't be in those articles in the Fessler talk page . Turdaewen (talk) 02:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Editing War I know I am right 23:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you're right. That's not the way to do things around this wikia. We have rules and courtesy of engagement, so, if you want to edit here, you'll have to respect that, cause we couldn't care less if you THINK you're right, unless you "make your point" and come up with arguments to why you think something "is right". We are not children nor stupid, you know. So, if you are right, convince us! Discuss it! Don't start an editing war as if you were a 5 year old. That's unpolite, uncivil and just plain annoying. Turdaewen (talk) 03:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Something I Found I found a picture on facebook with a picture purportedly from Bones and info. accompanying it. I thought I'd run it by someone to verify if it's from Bones and if the info. came from Arakawa. Picture Kasaix (talk) 03:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen that picture on Facebook. And I have seen it before. It seems legit, since there're many Bones pics out there of FMA, and it does seem to have the quality of it. Turdaewen (talk) 13:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Kain Fuery the murderer Please stop removing the Kain Fuery murder case entry. Please visit the talk page if you wish to discuss it. Thanks. MystHunter (talk) 01:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC)]] Actually, you're the one who should take it to the talk page before you even putted in the page itself, cause you have to prove something is cannon before you add it, instead of starting a edit war with one of the older/more active contributors in the Wikia. Turdaewen (talk) 02:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC)